Don't Date the Bitch in Apartment 23
by MTL17
Summary: June should have known that dating Chloe would be like this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23** **. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**

Don't Trust the Bitch in Apartment 23. That's what June was told the day she met Chloe and moved into apartment 23. True, the first person who told her that was a little crazy, not Chloe crazy, but still a little quirky, but several other people told her that and continued to do so, although she ignored them. Sure Chloe was a little crazy, or okay maybe a lot crazy, but she had a charm which was hard to describe. June wouldn't trade Chloe for anything, especially not now.

It was kind of funny, she was never told don't date the bitch in apartment 23. Maybe other people thought that went without saying. Of course if they had told her she would have ignored them, because dating Chloe was great. Or at least, it was going to be. Technically they hadn't actually gone on a proper date yet. Hell, the first week they were together Chloe didn't let her leave the apartment, and she was only able to return to work this week by doing unspeakable sexual things. That was also how she got Chloe to have her proper date with and not just ordering take-out and spending almost all night having sex.

"Hurry up June." Chloe called from the hall, "The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back and I can fuck your corn-fed ass with my strap-on!"

June blushed, checked herself once more in the mirror and then walked out and nearly bumped into her roommate who had a wicked grin on her face, "Now Chloe, don't give me that look. I know that look, and we don't have time."

"Ah, come on June..." Chloe purred, advancing on her pray.

"We're going to be late for our reservation." June warned.

"Just a quick finger bang." Chloe pushed.

June sighed, and did the only thing she could do in this kind of situation, "Chloe, I love you."

"Urgh, lady boner killer!" Chloe huffed, crossing her arms and standing aside to allow June to head for the door.

"Stop pouting, I told you, we can have sex again when we get back." June said, turning back when she reached the door to see a little smirk on Chloe's face. She thought nothing of it, but she should have known that was a mistake.

"Chloe! You shouldn't have!" June exclaimed, resisting the urge to hug her girlfriend.

Chloe shrugged and mumbled something about James, Luther and how it was nothing but June was too busy keeping in her excitement in. She had always dreamt of riding a limousine, and while she had achieved those dreams shortly after moving to New York that first-time had been ruined by Chloe vomiting directly into her bag, and she didn't even think about the other times. More vomiting or something worse wasn't entirely out of the question when Chloe was involved, but June was fairly confident the worst thing she would have to worry about was Chloe trying to finger her before they reach the restaurant.

She was right, the second they were inside the limousine Chloe jumped her an almost literally shoved her tongue down her throat. A few minutes of frantic kissing later one of Chloe's grabby hands moved from June's tits to down between her legs, at first just rubbing her through her dress before sliding her naughty hand up her thighs. It felt really good, and June was briefly tempted to just let Chloe have her way with her, but ultimately she decided she had to put a stop to this. After all, she was always going to be the sensible one in this relationship, and it was about time she did her job.

"Chloe, we're going to be there soon!" June whined when she broke the kiss.

"Not that soon." Chloe growled in her ear, "Sweetie, this is New York. Besides, you're underestimating how quickly I can make you cum."

With that Chloe pressed her lips to June's neck, kissing all over the tender area that she had so thoroughly marked this morning. Not that Chloe was really disappointed it faded, because now she could mark June all over again. Namely by going all vampire and biting June's neck hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break the skin. Just enough to mark her territory. God, when did she become so territorial over another human being? Oh, right. Falling in love. God, just thinking it made her want to vomit, but June made her embarrassingly happy so Chloe was doing her best to ignore the urge to destroy this adorable blonde.

Right now she was doing a good job of not fucking this up and more importantly giving June pleasure. Something which was wonderfully easy to do. Just a few minutes of kissing and biting June's neck, and a little rubbing the cute blonde through her panties, and June was already a incoherent wreck, constantly letting out the most adorable little whimpers as Chloe concentrated on the task at hand, and not the way things those thing made her feel. Ha, task at hand. Cause June's pussy was her task and she had it in hand, or at least fingertips, the other girl already so wet she was ruining her panties. Wait a second...

"Who gave you permission to wear panties?" Chloe growled with a wicked smile, "I told you, they just get in my way!"

"Chloe!" June exclaimed as in one effortless movement the other girl almost literally tore off her panties with one hand, ultimately leaving what was left of them dangling around her ankles, before beginning to rub her now exposed pussy directly.

"See?" Chloe chuckled evilly, "Isn't that so much better?"

June shut her eyes tight and whimpered, "Please..."

"Please what? Please stop? Or please fuck you?" Chloe teased, increasing the pace of the pussy rubbing ever so slightly, "Come on June, don't leave me hanging."

Again June whimpered and then against her better judgement she just couldn't resist moaning, "Ohhhhhhhhh fuck me, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddddd yesssssssssss! Chloe! Fuck me Chloe! Oh fuck!"

To Chloe's initial discussed June almost never swore, and when she did it was normally PG-13. So Chloe was very proud of the fact that after only two weeks she had innocent little June swearing like a sailor when she was getting fucked. And oh was she getting fucked now, Chloe shoving two fingers all the way to the knuckles inside her and then beginning to thrust in and out of June at a nice quick pace. Not to quick, though. After all, June had loosened up nicely from being with her, but her pussy was still freakishly tight for a woman her age, a clear sign she hadn't been getting fucked enough.

Chloe was only too happy to fix that problem, and the equally big problem of June only dating guys who couldn't stretch her out enough, the latter thing Chloe helping to put right at the moment by adding a third and then eventually a fourth finger into that tight little cunt. Poor June struggle to take them, especially the fourth finger, but with some strategic moves Chloe was able to make the other girl take it. Specifically by beginning to lick and suck June's neck as well as kissing and biting it, and perhaps more importantly by rubbing the other girl's clit with her thumb, especially that last thing making Chloe feel like she was going to cum herself. But no, she was determined to make June cum first.

In the name of that Chloe whispered into June's ear, "You're still too tight June. We need to loosen you up. Start using bigger dildos or something. Oh, I know... I'll fist you. Mmmmmmmm, do you like the sound of that June? Me sticking my whole hand inside your tight little cunt. Huh? I bet it would be like popping your cherry all over again, but you'd probably love it, wouldn't you? Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you'd love it, and not because I'm perverting you, but because deep down underneath all those layers of sweet, innocent girl you're just nasty slut like me, aren't you? Huh?"

"Please..." June whimpered.

"Please what?" Chloe pushed, "Please stop? Please fist you? Or please just fuck you?"

"Please just fuck me!" June pleaded, "Fuck me and make me cum!"

Then cum!" Chloe growled, "Cum! Cum for me! Cum for me right here, right now! Do it! Cum for me June!"

Chloe probably said more, she usually did, but June didn't hear any of it. She wasn't aware of anything except the wonderful sensations rocking her body as her pussy clenched around the fingers inside of it and covered them with her. Thankfully Chloe didn't go through with her threat of fisting her. June was pretty sure she'd feel that, both in the moment, and for the rest of her life. Even after all the toys Chloe had made her take June was pretty sure she'd never be able to take something like that.

Luckily almost all of Chloe's threats carried no weight, at least when they were about June, which was a clear sign that this beautiful psycho truly loved her. The only real exceptions were the constant threats to make June cum hard and to fuck her, Chloe definitely following through on now as she effortlessly fingered June through at least three extremely powerful orgasms before skilfully bringing her down from her high. Then, of course, Chloe pulled her fingers out of June's pussy and took advantage of her in her weakened state, namely by removing her panties completely, June completely unable to stop her.

On the bright side fear of losing her underwear gave June the strength to sit up and trying to complain, which meant she got the best view possible of Chloe popping her panties into her mouth and beginning to slowly suck on them. Their eyes locked as the wicked brunette did this, Chloe grinning at her and making June blush bright red, the blonde trying to look away but just unable too. Chloe then repeated the process with her fingers, making sure to moan loudly in pleasure the whole time in that way which made June painfully wet again.

"You're not getting these back by the way." Chloe said, holding up the panties like a trophy before getting out of the limousine and calling back, "Come on June, we're going to be late."

June had been so preoccupied with getting finger fucked by her crazy roommate/girlfriend that she hadn't even noticed the limo had come to a complete stop. For a moment. She wondered how long they had been here, Chloe fucking her outside of a expensive looking restaurant, before wisely concluding she didn't want to know. Besides, knowing Chloe and her amazing skills at making her cum it probably wasn't long. It helped that June was once again blow away by how much Chloe was spending on her. Even if it wasn't her money it still meant something, or more accurately some things, most of which June couldn't express right now in fear of scaring her 'allergic to feelings' girlfriend away.

So June settled for a simple, "Oh Chloe, this is great."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chloe promised with an evil grin.

"An orgy? Chloe, you took me to an orgy on our first date!" June exclaimed in a high-pitched squeak.

"Oh June, you delicate little buttercup. This isn't an orgy." Chloe grinned, strolling into the room like it was nothing, "What's going on upstairs, now that's an orgy. This is just a place some beautiful, rich, and mostly famous people get together who enjoy some fun with their food."

For a second Chloe thought this would be the thing that finally broke June, the innocent little snowflake saying she couldn't do this and leaving both the building and Chloe's life forever. A huge part of Chloe wanted that to happen. She couldn't stand how gooey June made her insides feel, or the fact she had nearly gone for a boring old traditional date just to appease this girl. Part of her had even liked the idea of dinner and a movie, partly as an experiment to see how someone like June lived but mostly because she almost had this overwhelming feeling to make the blonde happy, and it was that side of herself which felt relief at the sound of footsteps following closely behind her.

Chloe even smiled as June scurried after her, making sure to wipe it off just before they sat down and Chloe ordered their first bottle of wine for the evening. It wasn't what Chloe's first of the day, but it was by far the best she'd had in days, and only one June had allowed herself to have since they got together. That was partly Chloe's fault as every time June poured herself a glass she became distracted when Chloe accidentally on purpose fucked her and then drank her wine, but mostly Chloe blamed June's lack of initiative. Just like she blamed her for looking so irresistible all the time, but especially. Fuck, Chloe needed a distraction before June made her say something sappy.

Unwittingly June provided that distraction, "So, what's good here?"

"You." Chloe grinned wickedly.

"I mean to eat." June quickly added, blushing as Chloe's grin became wider and even more wicked, "On the menu! I mean what's good to eat on the menu."

"Oh June... you're always on the menu." Chloe smirked as she began slowly sliding herself underneath the table cloth.

"Chloe! Don't-" June protested, knowing it was already too late, "What, what if somebody comes?"

"That's the idea." Chloe grinned as she got into position with practised ease.

"I mean the waiter." June huffed.

"Well sure." Chloe shrugged, "It would be torturous to work here otherwise. Not to mention selfish of us. So sure, the waiter can cum if he once, but he better not get any of his swimmers on you. Or touch you. Or vice versa. Because you're mine."

Before Chloe could embarrass herself any more with lovey-dovey declarations like that she pushed her roommate's legs apart forcefully and tucked into her main course. Adorably June tried to stifle a moan, even though there were couples having sex all around them, Chloe making sure to get James to book them a table in the centre of the room so June could see everything. Which again, was because a big part of her wanted to push June away, although the flip side to that was she was greatly amused every time June shrugged off, or at least powered through, the latest thing Chloe threw at her.

This time was no exception, June's hand quickly grabbing onto the back of Chloe's head and staying there as the innocent blonde clearly debated what to do before tightening her grip and pushing the brunette deeper into her yummy box. Which okay, delighted 100% of Chloe, who to reward the too innocent for her own good blonde went from gently licking June's cunt and occasionally teasing her clit to hitting her clit with every stroke of her tongue. Chloe even wrapped her lips around June's clit and sucked it pretty hard, something she normally saved for later on as it really got her girlfriend off good.

Little did Chloe know she was very close to doing that, or at least that's what it felt like to June, who couldn't stop herself from letting out a loud cry as Chloe's tongue really went to work on her. It was bad enough when Chloe had been avoiding her clit, but now June had to grind her teeth together and dig her fingernails into the table cloth enough to probably dent it to avoid from crying out loudly. Some sounds were inevitable, after all this was Chloe and June had never been good at being particularly quiet even when she wasn't experiencing the best oral of her life. Or more accurately better than with anyone else, as being in public dampened June's enthusiasm for Chloe's talented tongue. And June thought nothing could dampen her enthusiasm for Chloe's talented tongue.

That last thought made June blush, but not quite as much as when Chloe slipped a finger inside of her, forcing the poor blonde to let out a loud squeak of pleasure which to her shock went completely ignored by everybody around her. Although focusing on everyone around her it wasn't that surprising, June blushing again as she realised that even most of the couples she thought weren't doing anything were actually touching each other, or themselves, beneath their tables, while the more adventurous ones were either reappearing from underneath a table after pleasing their lover, about to swap places with them, or about to do it for the first time. One couple was even having sex right there on the table. They were in the corner, still.

This had to be the wildest place Chloe had ever taken her too, and that was really, really saying something. In fact, Chloe had taken her to a lot of wild places over the years, most of which was so bizarre and/or obviously illegal June was surprised they even existed, let alone Chloe knew where to find them. At first June had thought Chloe was trying to impress her, but she quickly learned she had been flattering herself. Chloe hadn't been doing that, or testing her to see if she could be 'cool'. No, Chloe had been trying to push her away, and that was exactly what she was doing now with this sex while you wait restaurant.

June had been warned about this. She had been warned about a lot of things when it came to Chloe, but apparently not a lot of people stuck around long enough to be warned that Chloe liked to push people away. It had melted June's heart when she had got that conversation from James, and her poor heart had almost stopped beating when the former Dawson Leery admitted that he thought June was good for Chloe. That she made her happy. Someone else saw June could make Chloe happy, the fact that person was the only person in the world who's opinion mattered to Chloe, except maybe her own, making June want to scream with joy. In a different way she wanted to scream with joy now.

Leaning back June could just about see the wonderful psycho in between her legs, the blonde smiling down at the crazy, crazy brunette as she continued to eat her out in the middle of this crowded restaurant, while absolutely no one paid attention to them. While she made Chloe happy it was very much vice versa, Chloe making June happier than she had ever imagined. Not that she had ever imagined her relationship with Chloe, as before meeting her she'd always considered herself straight and normal. And now, well, she was here. Doing this. Having sex in public and loving it. Mostly. Okay, it still made her blush a lot, but now June was relaxed it was actually quite thrilling.

Chloe had three fingers inside her now, her mouth ravenously sucking her clit, June closing her eyes as the familiar tingle of an orgasm came hurtling towards her. As that orgasm got closer and closer June promised herself she would never allow Chloe to push her away. That it didn't matter how self-destructive Chloe was, how many crazy things she took her too or illegal activities she was forced to be witness too, June would always be there for Chloe. Would always be hers.

That thought was immediately put to the test as June opened her eyes to find a waiter standing patiently in front of her, and even as she squirmed uncomfortably and pulled a face he asked, "Can I get you anything, Miss?"

June whimpered as the fingers were removed from her pussy, denying her orgasm, and then Chloe lifted the tablecloth up, poked her head out from under the table and huffed, "The usual!"

Looking genuinely surprised the waiter stammered, "Oh, Ms Chloe, I'm sorry."

"Just get it done." Chloe grumbled, flipping the tablecloth back down and quickly getting back into her previous position.

The waiter made more apologies and scrambled away. June couldn't blame him, Chloe was scary when she wanted to be and before they'd gotten together the brunette hadn't slept with that many girls, so it wasn't hard to imagine that she'd only ever bought guys here. Of course June forgot all about the waiter, and everything including her own name, as Chloe attacked her pussy again, this time by shoving her tongue as deep into her as it would go and then naturally beginning to fuck her with it. Tongue fucking her. Her girlfriend was tongue fucking her. June was getting tongue fucked by Chloe. Who was her girlfriend.

After those few rambling sentences echoed through her head June came so hard her mind went blissfully blank, which was a good thing because she completely lost the ability to control herself, the screams of pleasure she had been bottling up echoing throughout the room so badly that even the couple having sex on top of the table stopped what they were doing to look over at where she was writhing in her seat, and obviously cumming all over her lover's face.

Chloe adored making June cum. Partly for lovey-dovey reasons, what with giving her girlfriend pleasure and blah, blah, blah, but more importantly because it was an incredible thrill reducing this goody two shoes to a writhing, screaming mess. Oh yes, June was a screamer, something Chloe had correctly guess before she realised she wanted to be the one making June scream, and now she was Chloe was loving it. Really the only thing that would have made it better was if she could see the looks on people's faces, as her girl was a loud one and was no doubt distracting some people. Oh, what if they got kicked out? That would be even better.

Despite Chloe's best efforts that had never happened to her before, and in the name of making that happen Chloe replaced her mouth with first two and then three fingers wrapping her lips around June's clit and beginning to roughly suck it. Quickly picking up the force of the suction and the finger banging Chloe was easily able to make June cum again, her screams just as loud as before and then possibly louder when she switched back so she could swallow some of the liquid she craved even above alcohol.

Again Chloe scolded herself for being so lovey-dovey, then got excited as she felt June pulling on her hair. Normally she'd just assume that poor little June needed a break, but given just how loudly she screamed she kind of hoped to find their waiter back with a noise complaint, or the manager himself here to kick her and her girlfriend out. Sadly that wasn't the case, but seeing the looks on the other people's faces were almost just as good, as she'd never got everybody's attention before. Well at least not in this place, Chloe grinning proudly the second she poked her head out from under the table.

There was a pause and then some pervert started clapping, and then another, and then another, until Chloe was getting a standing ovation. Chloe grinned widely, bowed and then turned to June who was of course blushing so adorably that she just couldn't resist grabbing her cute little face and almost literally shoving her tongue down her throat. To June's credit she almost immediately started kissing back, the two girls becoming lost in each other as the applause died down and people went back to their own business, although Chloe didn't require an audience to kiss June. They did however both require air, so unfortunately that meant Chloe had to break the kiss. Eventually.

When she did, she slowly dropped back into her seat, grinned and told the other woman, "Don't worry, we can have dinner first, then go somewhere more private so you can return the favour."

There was a long pause, then June smiled, took Chloe's hand, and with as much confidence as she could muster replied, "I can't wait."

The End.


End file.
